Time
by bankotsusango
Summary: Gift for Vamprincess38. An accident sent Karin back in time with Kagome. Things have changed in the past and things are changing the instant they arrive for Karin. Read and find out. Sesse/Karin Kag/Inu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin).**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048. Also still new to Karin so characters might be a bit ooc.**

Rolling her bright yellow eyes, Karin watched her best friend scurry around her room in a tizzy trying to find her math book. She didn't know why she was bothering considering Kagome hated math so much anyways. But then again she also didn't see why when she was in the Fuedal Era of Japan more than the modern era.

That was quite a secret Kagome had told her but she had shared a secret with Kagome as well. Kagome was the only human that knew she and her family were vampires. She also knew that she wasn't like normal vampires and drank someones blood. She had an overflow of blood and had to share her blood or she would have a serious nosebleed and be in a catatonic state for days or weeks. Those were big secrets to share with anyone but Kagome wasn't just anyone.

But Karin would never have shared her secrets with her if Kagome hadn't shared hers with her. She was also the only non-family person that knew Kagome's time travelling secret. Kagome trusted her with more than just the time travel secret. She had given her a sliver of the Shikon. There was no taint in the shard peice and Kagome placed a barrier around it to keep other non-humans from detecting it while in her possession.

Kagome had told her so much about her adventures of the past and about all of the people she had become friends with or allies with in the least. She had even taken many pictures of them and had shown her who was who. She had looked at each one but had requested if she could keep one of them for herself. Kagome let her have the one she wanted. The picture was one she would cherish forever, even though she believed she would never get to meet the man within it.

Just a picture of him and she was bubble headed fan girl. She felt pathetic when she thought about it. Fawning over a guy that was not on her time plane and probably dead on her time frame. Seriously she felt messed up. There was no way a guy like that would want a girl like her anyways. He was etherally gorgeous and she was... passably cute. He was a demon of the highest caliber and she was a backwards vampire. He looked as if he could do anything and she couldn't do a thing right. So where did she have an advantage? She would never get a man like that even if she could travel back in time or live to be a thousand years old. What she would give to jump time with her friend just to meet him? Just one solitary time jump. That is all she asked.

"AH HAH! I found it!" Kagome shouted from inside her closet.

Karin shook her head. Of course that is where she put it. In the closet; out of sight out of mind, that is what happened. She didn't want to think of math so she hid it. Not that she blamed her. She had problems of her own she wished she could just toss in the closet until she was ready to deal with them. Like her overflow problem. Which would happen very soon, like in the next few days or so. She hated having that problem.

"Well I'm ready to go. Do you want to see the well?" Kagome said to her.

Karin nodded her head and followed the priestess out to the old well house. As they crossed the grounds they saw Souta near the well house, practicing soccer. Carefully they went around him and entered the well house and both went down to the well. Karin leaned over the well to look inside and sighed heavily.

"Still wishing you can come with me?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah. But I can't." Karin commented.

"Unfortunately. I wish you could come. I'd love it if you could. Then I wouldn't have to explain everything about the future in a conversation all the time." Kagome said.

Karin laughed lightly, "That must get annoying sometimes."

"You have no idea." Kagome sighed and turned to see the light of her time before she jumped into the well.

Just as she did, Sota's soccer ball came flying into the well house, bounced off one of the braces near the roof, and then smacked Kagome full in the face with a force she hadn't felt since she was thrown by that oni during the Sounga mess. Kagome fell back and knocked both herself and Karin right into the well. Then the unusual happened. The usual blue light didn't appear. It was a bright yellow light that enveloped them and set them gently in the bottom of the bone eaters well.

"OW!" Kagome yelled out.

"What happened? How did we get in here?" Karin asked and jumped up.

She looked up and saw the sky instead of the well house roof. Her yellow eyes widened as far as they could go and she leaned heavily against the side of the well wall. What happened? Kagome said only she and Inuyasha had been able to get through the well to time jump. So how had she gotten through? Did it have something to do with the shikon shard?

"Ow!" Kagome said again.

Karin turned to her and saw Kagome cupping her nose as blood trickled between her fingers. Karin dropped in front of her and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. Carefully she replaced Kagome's fingers with the cloth.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Soda's ball hid me. I hid you and dwe fell in." Kagome answered and looked up.

Her eyes too widened and she looked back at Karin. She just realized that she had went through time with her. How did that happen? Both girls just sat there in the well then. Having no clue how this happened or if they tried to go back if they would be able to. This had never happened before and there was a chance that things wouldn't work properly after this, if at all.

Ten or fifteen minutes passed when Karin checked on Kagome's nose. It had stopped bleeding and was thankfully not swelling. It was a miracle in itself that the soccer ball hadn't broken her nose. It just had a tinge of bruising and would be sore for several days.

Kagome opened her pack and pulled out a zippy bag, a compact mirror, and a couple of baby wipes. Carefully she cleaned up her face and placed all of the bloodied items into the zippy bag to keep for littering and because it was just more sanitary. She placed them in her bag and grabbed a water bottle and a tylenol. Quickly she took them and put them away. When she was all finished, Kagome started up the side of the well to get out and Karin was right behind her.

Once out both girls looked around. Kagome wasn't surprised by Karin's astonishment and watched in amusement as her friend gaped at the lush surrounding forest. It was seconds before Karin looked at her and motioned around her in excitement.

"It is so beautiful here. I see why you like it here." she said.

"Yeah it is. Come on, let's go to the village. I want you to meet Sango and Miroku. And Inuyasha. It's strange though that he didn't meet me or isn't running up to me right now." Kagome said and had a worried look on her face.

"Kagome? What is it?" Karin asked her.

"I don't know. Something feels off. Maybe it's nothing." she answered.

As they neared the village, Kagome realized that it wasn't nothing.

**AN: Hmmm, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin).**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048. Also still new to Karin so characters might be a bit ooc.**

**Last time: As they neared the village, Kagome realized that it wasn't nothing.**

"Oh no!" Kagome whispered.

"What is it?" Karin asked her.

"I was right! Something was off. The village has grown almost over night! Something must have happened when we crossed over time!" Kagome said.

"Ok, so, what do we do?" she asked and looked at the village.

"We don't panic. Let's go into the village and see if I recognize anyone." Kagome suggested.

Karin nodded and they both went into the village. Kagome saw so many new faces and homes as she manuvered to where she remembered Kaede's hut being. The hut still looked the same but older and she wasn't sure if Kaede was still alive or not. Hesitantly she knocked on the side of the door frame and waited for admittance.

"Come in." a young woman's voice answered.

Kagome felt her heart slip into her stomach. She believed that Kaede was dead and this would be yet another new face she didn't know. But she went in anyways and Karin followed behind her. When she entered, the hut was very different than she remembered it being. There was still the priestess items around the hut but there was also slayer items. What was all of this doing here?

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

Kagome turned to the corner where Kaede had always sat and she saw a woman that looked almost identical to her! Only her hair was brown instead of black and she looked only a couple years older than she did.

"She looks like you." Karin whispered to Kagome.

"Who are you?" they asked each other at the same time.

The young woman gave her a suspicious look and stood, slowly moving to the slayers items. Kagome didn't wasted a second then in introducing herself.

"I am Kagome. Who are you?" Kagome said.

"I am the miko of this village. I am Rin." she answered.

Kagome had stunned surprise all over her face. This woman was little Rin!? How many years has passed since she had been here last? Where was all of her friends? What happened to the rest of the jewel shards? What happened to Naraku? This was bad. Very very bad.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked her, urgency in her voice.

"I am 19 springs." Rin answered, "How are you Kagome? She disappeared over a decade ago. You can't be her."

"I am her. Eleven years. The well took us eleven years forward in time from my original jump." Kagome sighed and looked about ready to scream in horror.

"If you are Kagome, prove it." Rin commanded and had sutras in her hands ready to throw.

"What do you want to know?" Karin asked her, beginning to freak out a little.

"What are the names of all of Kagome's suitors?" Rin asked them.

"Oh that is easy!" Kagome said, "Koga, Akitoki Hojo, another Hojo, and Inuyasha."

Rin narrowed her dark brown eyes, "How old was I when I was first killed?"

Kagome thought for just a second. Rin had told her about her death and how it was by wolves. It wasn't hard for her to put two and two together to make four. It had been Koga and on his orders, his wolves and slaughtered the village she had stayed in as a child.

"You were eight." Kagome answered.

Rin relaxed immediately. Only the real Kagome would have known that. She placed the sutras back on the shelf and motioned for them to take a seat. As soon as they were arranged around the fire did Kagome ask her anything.

"Rin, what happened to Kaede?" she asked.

Rin sighed, "Lady Kaede died three summers ago, peacefully in her sleep. She had hoped that she would see you again before she passed."

"Oh. What about everyone else?" she asked, holding back her grief.

"Miroku and Sango have been married for eight autumns. They have many children, three girls and three boys and Sango is expecting another very soon." Rin answered and smiled at the look on their faces.

"They got busy!" Karin said.

"Now, Shippo, he is in Kitsune school and has advanced quite well. He visits often and believed that you would return. I think he wants to be here when you do. He is due in in the next couple of days." Rin explained.

Kagome looked sad then, "I missed him growing up. I missed everything."

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Karin asked.

"Inuyasha is heartbroken. When you didn't return after three years he started taking trips away from the village and each one became longer and longer. Then when Lady Kaede passed he never came back. He is out there somewhere and I don't know if he is alive or dead. Kagome, during the last two years Naraku was defeated and I believe that it was Inuyasha." Rin explained.

"What? How?" Kagome tried not to splutter.

"The wind tunnel in Miroku's hand, as well as the one's in his sons hands disappeared all at the same time. They have never returned either. They still keep the wrappings and beads just on case, you know? Also there has been no sign of him anywhere. Lord Sesshomaru still keeps and ear and an eye out just in case." Rin said.

Karin had perked up at hearing his name. That was the demon that she wanted to meet. Was he near here? Would she get a chance to atleast see him in the flesh instead of a picture?

"Is he still as stuffy and high handed?" Kagome asked her.

"No. Lord Sesshomaru has actually relaxed a bit. He is still just as feirce and ferocious as ever but he is not as human-hating anymore. I believe that may have something to do with me and you. He adopted me and well he respects you. Don't ask, I don't know." Rin stated and waved her hand around.

Kagome pouted for a minute and then stood up. Karin stood then and was going to follow Kagome if she decided to leave the hut. But she didn't leave, she just stood and looked around the hut again. She seemed to be absorbing everything that Rin had told her. It had been eleven years for them since they had seen her but for her it had been just a few days. How was she going to find them?

"Kagome?" Karin said.

"I have to find them. I need to let them know I am fine and that I didn't abandon them." she said, her voice was so very sad.

"You can start here. Sango and Miroku live up on the hill, past the small shrine." Rin said.

Kagome turned to leave and Karin was right on her heels. Quickly she ran across the village and right up the stairs. There were only two buildings up on the hill and Karin didn't know which was which but she didn't have but a second to ponder before Kagome was barging right into one of them.

"Sango! Miroku!" she called out as she entered.

Karin entered behind her and kept her head down. It was so rude to just barge in on someone's home. She was a little embarassed that they had just done that. She was so glad that Anju was not present to see this happen. A bowl crashed to the floor and Kagome launched herself across the room and wrapped her arms around a very pregnant stunned woman and an equally stunned man. It was sickenly silent in the hut, even the children on the floor was silent and staring at the strange people that were in their home.

"K.. Kagome!" the woman, Sango, finally stuttered out.

Kagome pulled herself away from them and smiled. She was so glad that they were really here and she hoped that they were both happy to see her. Sango had tears swimming in her eyes and just looked Kagome over, like she was making sure that she was really there and not just some horrible taunting dream.

"Oh, Kagome, where have you been? Why did you stay away so long?" the man, Miroku, asked her.

They all sat down then and Kagome explained what she could. She told them that she didn't mean to be gone eleven years just the few days that she had said that she would be gone. She explained that on the day she was supposed to come back she was and that Karin, she introduced her to them then; was with her in the well house. Souta's ball came flying in and hit her in the face and she had fallen back on Karin, knocking them both in the well. But she still didn't understand why it allowed Karin through or why it took them eleven years into the future.

Miroku had been silent through the whole thing but he kept looking at Karin. When Kagome had made her speculations about it possibly being about the jewel shard that she had given Karin, Miroku finally spoke.

"Lady Karin, what are you? You are not human, hanyou, or demon. What are you?" he asked Karin.

"Ummm." Kagome said and looked to her.

Karin hesitated and chewed on her bottom lip. She had never had someone realize that she was not of the same species as them just by looking at her and it made her really nervous. What else would they realize? What if it was things that she didn't even know about herself?

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Kagome asked her and gave her hand a pat.

"I'll do it. Umm, I'm not human or anything like that. I am a different breed. I am a vampire." she told them.

Her eyes pled with them to not recoil or freak out. She was and yet wasn't surprised when they didn't. Kagome had explained to her once that they had met and fought so many different monsters and entities that a vampire wouldn't faze them.

"Alright." he said in response and relaxed.

"So, Miroku, have either of you seen or heard from Inuyasha?" Kagome asked them.

"No. He has been gone for about three years. The last we had heard was that he and Sesshomaru had made up and he was with him." Miroku told her.

Kagome gave him a queer look. Why hadn't Rin mentioned anything about that? Did she not know or did she deliberately keep it from her? Better yet what happened that Sesshomaru would allow Inuyasha to be in his presence and yet alone his home without killing him? What the hell had happened in these last few years?

"Oh wow. I guess Rin was right. But why didn't she say anything about that to you?" Karin asked her.

"She didn't?" Sango asked them.

"No. I guess she didn't know." Kagome said.

"Oh she knew. I believe it may be that she is afraid that you will disappear on him again. Inuyasha was a mess after you never came back and he couldn't get through the well. We all were, even Naraku wasn't causing any trouble." Miroku said to her.

"Tell me what happened. Rin was vague about many things and I want to hear it from you." Kagome said to them.

Miroku and Sango took turns telling her all that had happened. They had travelled around with Inuyasha for two whole years looking for Naraku and the shards the best they could. When they never found him and he never came to them, they returned to the village. A year later they had married, Shippo had went to Kitsune school, and Inuyasha had taken off on his own. He had grieved heavily over her and each time they returned to the village he would sit in the well and never come out until he decided that they needed to leave.

Kagome looked about ready to cry again. They continued on with everything that they could tell her. Some she knew, like Kaede's death and Inuyasha having defeated Naraku and now having the jewel, and others that she didn't, like Kohaku had married Rin. She had so much to catch up on and so much more to make up for. She needed to see Shippo and she needed to find Inuyasha and be with him again. She would pack a few weapons that Sango could spare and she would be on her way.

"Thank you for telling me all of this. I need to leave now. I need to find him." Kagome said and stood up.

"You can't go by yourself." Sango protested.

"I can and I will. As long as I have a weapon to protect myself, I will be perfectly fine. Can I borrow a few?" she asked them.

Sango nodded her consent. They both knew there was no way they could talk her out of it. This was Kagome after all and when she made her mind up she did what she wanted to do. Reluctantly, Miroku gave her back the quiver and bow as well as a few sutras.

"Please be careful." Miroku said and gave her a hug.

"I will. Now, don't either of you worry about me. I will be fine." Kagome tried to assure them.

"Yeah! And she has me. Don't you say a word Kagome Higurashi, I am going and that is that! You may not want me to go but I have my own agenda, so I am going!" Karin said, using a fierceness that Kagome didn't know she possessed.

"Ok. You can come. We will discuss this later though." Kagome backed down.

"Good! Well, let's go!" Karin said and jumped up, heading for the door.

"I believe you are in good hands. But take Kirara with you." Sango laughed lightly.

Kagome nodded and left the hut, catching up to Karin. Placing a hand on her shoulder to make her stop, Kagome called out for Kirara and it was seconds before the neko was running up to her. Karin made happy girly sounds and Kirara jumped up into Kagome's arms. Licking her face and meowing happily, Kirara let her excitement be known. Before too much time was consumed, Kagome, pulled the neko away and scratched behind her ears, telling her how much she missed her.

She also explained how they were going on a mission together with her new friend, Karin, to find Inuyasha. Kirara transformed and waited for both girls to climb on her back but before Kagome climbed on she had fished out of her pack one of the packs of tuna flavored cat treats. The neko was so glad to see the once upon a time treat. She licked them carefully out of Kagome's outstretched palm and savored them. But as soon as Kagome was on her back she took to the skies.

Kagome and Karin petted the neko and Kagome talked to them both. It was going to be a while before they found Inuyasha and she might as well talk to help pass the time.

**AN: Tell me what ya think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin).**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048. Also still new to Karin so characters might be a bit ooc.**

**Last time: Kagome and Karin petted the neko and Kagome talked to them both. It was going to be a while before they found Inuyasha and she might as well talk to help pass the time.**

It was the middle of the day, the second day they had been in the past when Kagome perked up. She was so excited and was pointing in a direction far to west. She almost fell off of Kirara and if Karin hadn't grabbed her arm, she would have.

"That way! I can sense Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed.

Kirara growled and turned to go in that direction. She was so glad that Kagome was back, she had missed her something terrible and had seen how much everyone else had missed her. She had been tempted a few times to try and go down the well herself but she knew that it wouldn't work for her. She may have been a cat but that didn't mean that she didn't have some form of intelligence. And like now, dutifully she followed the feelings of the priestess she had missed so very much.

Relaxing back onto Kirara, Kagome eyed Karin suspiciously. She remembered how Karin demanded that she go with her on this little excursion. She had said that she had her own agenda and now it was time to pay the piper.

"So, Karin. What is this agenda you were yelling about the other day?" she asked.

Karin didn't answer right away and had turned a deep red shade on her face. She was embarassed about something. What was it? Kagome had a feeling that it had something to do with that picture of a certain demon lord that she carried around in her pocket.

"I don't remember what you are talking about." she muttered.

"Oh ok. I thought that maybe you would like to know more about Sesshomaru but..." Kagome said, baiting her.

"What about him?" she asked, "Just out of curiosity."

"Sure." Kagome said, rolling her eyes.

Kagome told her everything. She told her every single thing that she knew about Sesshomaru. She didn't leave out a single detail and even described his very image to her. Even though she had a picture of him, Karin still wanted to hear from another female that she thought he was as gorgeous as she believed that he was. Oh yeah, Kagome wouldn't deny her that, hell she wouldn't deny herself that. She thought he was gorgeous! She would have to be blind not to and deaf to not fall head over heels to his voice. She even told Karin that his voice could make a woman weak. Even Sango had had her own Sesshomaru crush. And Karin didn't blame them either. Who the hell would? She really wanted to hear his voice then.

Kagome was glad that Karin didn't want to hear it all again. Some girls would do that but Karin was content to let her imagination run off with her with what she had been told and the picture. She would meet him soon enough and that was enough for her. And that worried Kagome.

She knew Karin and knew that she hadn't had it this bad over a guy, like ever. Sesshomaru was more of a loner to her and she didn't want to see Karin get her hopes up and then have the rug yanked out from under her. She really didn't want to see her get hurt. She hoped that she wouldn't get hurt and that Sesshomaru had changed as much as Rin had said to atleast give Karin a chance. That was all she needed in the very least, especially since they may be trapped in the past. Besides, Kagome believed that her friend deserved the very best and who better would she get than Sesshomaru? No-one!

Hours passed since they had began their journey. Lunch and breaks for rest had caused the journey to last longer than they would have liked but since Kirara was their mode of transportation and their friend, they were not going to push her to go beyond her limits. That would be cruel of them and they would not do that to their friend. They loved her. And when they were in range of Sesshomaru's palace, Kagome asked Kirara to land and they would carry her since she had carried them.

Gratefully Kirara morphed back into her kitten form and Karin picked her up. It was on the walk to the palace that Karin expressed her concerns about meeting everyone.

"Kagome, I'm not sure if I should go in." she said, worried.

Kagome sighed. She knew what was worrying her. Karin had a crush on a man she had never met or talked to and was worried that she would embarass herself, him, and Kagome. She felt like she was still in her awkward phase and she actually was since she wasn't an adult vampire yet. Her powers weren't complete and she believed that she wouldn't be up to par to even be able to speak to him. Kagome shook her head, she knew just what she was feeling, the worries of a teenager.

"Don't worry, Karin. He won't kill you for speaking to him. He didn't kill me and I yelled at him. Besides I think he will like you. You're different and unique. Sesshomaru is unique too. And you are opposites and opposites attract." Kagome said with a smile.

Karin nodded but it didn't eleviate her nervousness, her explanation was pretty weak too. Kirara was even giving her an 'are you serious?' look. Kagome sighed again, yeah even she knew that was pretty weak but that was all she had. They stayed silent the rest of the walk, leaning on each other for support. Kagome was silently driving herself crazy with worry about Inuyasha and how he had fared these last several years without her.

When the gates were in sight, Kagome's anxiety disappeared. She was so close to having Inuyasha back and relieving him of all of his sadness. She did hope though that he had grown up without her here, that would be a wonderful change for her. Then her heart plummeted into her stomach. There were guards posted at the gates.

'Of course there are. Why did I think any different?' Kagome asked herself with a scowl.

"HALT!" the guards shouted.

"What business do you have here?" one asked them.

"Ummm." was all Karin could utter.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Miko of the Shikon no Tama. This is Karin and Kirara, my travelling companions. We are here to see your Lord, Sesshomaru, and his younger brother, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome stated, not a hint of nervousness or fear was in her voice.

Karin looked at her in amazement. How had she just did that? All traces of upset had completely disappeared from her aura and her scent and had been replaced by cool calm and collect. As well as power was seeping from her. It was amazing! Then again so was the looks on the guards faces as they stuttered an apology to them. They knew who Kagome was and were scurrying ahead of them to escort them inside.

"Please wait here, my lady." the other one said to them.

Both men ran inside the door that they had them halted at. Kagome had an immensely satisfied smirk on her face and Karin couldn't help but laugh behind her hand. She was such a tiny woman and she could get these huge and very powerful men to bend to her will. How did she do it? She was so nice and sweet and then bam! Scaring the pants off of you. A little bipolar in her opinion.

The door opened and the guards returned. One bowed to them and headed back to the gates and the other stood before them. He looked a little nervous and then he spoke.

"Follow me." was he said.

Kagome fell in step behind him and Karin held Kirara and followed. Both women gazed around them in awe as they walked down the hallway to another door. The palace was so opulent and honestly not what she would have imagined for Sesshomaru. He may have expensive clothing but they weren't very decorative. Maybe he had changed like Rin had told her.

The guard opened the door before them. The only door that had been in between her and Inuyasha. Now it was open and she braced herself for Inuyasha to grab her or yell at her but nothing happened. She stared up the aisle and saw both brothers standing at the head of the room. Side by side, that was strange for her to see as they had always been at each others throats. Things had certainly changed in the time she had been gone.

Carefully both women walked to the head of the room and before they were even there Kagome was suddenly wrapped up in a hug and twirled around. Her laughter bounced off the walls and then suddenly stopped when Inuyasha pushed her away from him and was looking her over to make sure she was absolutely real.

"I assure you that she is real." Karin said lightly amused.

Inuyasha finally noticed her and his ears and nose twitched. Carefully he pushed Kagome behind him and looked at Karin like she was the spawn of Satan. Karin was suddenly skiddish and held Kirara closer to her. He looked like he was going to eat her!

"Who are? You're not human. I can smell it! You're a bloodsucker. What are you doing with Kagome?" he asked her.

Karin saw Kagome sweatdrop and even felt Kirara shake her head. Was he right in the head? Did he not see her come in with Kagome? Was she not holding Kirara? Maybe he had been dropped on his head too many times in all of the battles Kagome had told her about.

"I'm Kagome's friend and I came through the well with her from her time. She knows I'm a vampire and I know she is a time traveller and you are Inuyasha." Karin said, her voice deadpan. "Yeah she trusts me well enough that she let me hold on to a peice of the Shikon no Tama."

"WHAT!?" he panicked.

"Calm down Inuyasha. I thought you would be relieved that I am back instead of trying to pick a fight with my friend. I guess things haven't changed as much as I have been told." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I... I missed you. I don't want you to leave ever again." he said, doing a complete flip flop.

"I don't think I can ever leave. The well went wrong. In my time it had only been a couple of days since I saw you all last. Then Souta's soccer ball hit me and knocked both of us in the well. The light wasn't blue it was yellow and when we arrived, Rin is grown and married to Kohaku. Sango and Miroku have like a dozen kids. Shippo is in kitsune school and Kaede has died. And most incredibly, you and Sesshomaru are living under the same roof!" Kagome said in one breath.

"Wow." Karin said.

"Meow!" Kirara said in agreement.

"Speaking of such things..." Sesshomaru voiced to get their attention.

Karin almost melted right then when she heard his voice. It was even better than Kagome had described. No wonder he was a very sought after male. Looks, riches, power, and a voice to match. Damn, who says you can't have it all?

"There is a jewel that needs a priestess to finish it and destroy it!" he finished.

Kagome laughed. All attention went to her except from Karin, who was still staring at Sesshomaru. She couldn't help it! Her friend was so head over heels smitten with a man she didn't even know. Aww. love!

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kagome pointed at Karin, who looked about ready to faint. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and then shrugged his shoulders. Kagome rolled her eyes. He still couldn't see other people in love even though it was right in front of his own face. Some things never change.

"Her. Look at her. She is so enamoured by your brother that she is openly showing her interest and looks about ready to pass out from not breathing. I think someone should tell her to breath." Kagome said, "Breathe, Karin!"

Karin let out a breath and breathed in deeply trying to settle her nerves. But they jumped back and began to go haywire again because Sesshomaru was watching her. He had his gold eyes trained on her and they seemed to be looking for something. Karin wrinkled her brow. Did she have a stain on her clothes or an insect?

"You are different than your heritage." Sesshomaru said to Karin.

"Wow, Sesshomaru has changed." Kagome remarked.

Quietly Karin walked up to him and looked up at him. He was really tall compared to her. Well, most anyone was taller than her, even Kagome was a little taller than her.

"Hello. I am Karin Maaka." Karin introduced herself to him.

Sesshomaru cocked his head, "Maaka? As in Sophia Maaka?"

"Mmmhmm. I am a descendent of hers. She was the first "psyche" of our kind and I am like her. A pureblood vampire but I heal others instead of drain them. I call myself an un-vampire." she explained.

"I see." he said, intrigued.

Sesshomaru and Karin walked off together, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha staring after them. Kagomes' smile was absolutely huge and Inuyasha was dumbfounded. He had known that Sesshomaru had changed but he hadn't realized that it had been that much. Huh, that little brat of his really did have a great effect on his life and personality. He liked that brat after all.

"Come on." Kagome said to him and pulled him after her.

Inuyasha had missed her so much and it was good for him. He had grown up some and that was a relief for her and he had gotten along with his brother, even better in her book. So much had happened and she had so much to catch up on. But right now she had to catch up to her friend and soon to be brother in law.

**AN: Ahhh, another chapter complete. Well what do ya think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Chibi Vampire (Karin).**

**AN: This is for DarkAngel048. Also still new to Karin so characters might be a bit ooc.**

**Last time: Inuyasha had missed her so much and it was good for him. He had grown up some and that was a relief for her and he had gotten along with his brother, even better in her book. So much had happened and she had so much to catch up on. But right now she had to catch up to her friend and soon to be brother in law.**

Inuyasha and Kagome watched the couple ahead of them speak in low voices. Kagome couldn't hear what they were saying, Inuyasha could but he could care less and thus was not listening. He was too busy trying to engage Kagome in conversation. He had missed her so much those past years and he wanted all of her attention on him but it was divided between him and her friend that had goo-goo eyes for his brother.

He sighed and grabbed her hand with his own. Initially he thought that Kagome wasn't paying any attention to him but when she tightened her hand around his, he knew that she was with him. That was all that mattered to him and he focused then on getting to the protected chamber that held the Shikon no Tama.

"I wish I could hear what they are saying." Kagome whispered to him.

"No ya don't. It's just a bunch of girly stuff. She really has it bad for him. I don't see why though." Inuyasha huffed.

"Oh, Inuyasha. I guess not all girls want the rough one with the adorable doggy ears." Kagome stated and rubbed one of his ears.

He did a whiny purr and Kagome lightly laughed, pulling her hand away from his ear. She loved him dearly and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but she also was trying to help insure Karin's future in the past. So little by little she tried to pick up her speed but Inuyasha wasn't budging to go any faster than they already were going. Sighing, she resigned and they stayed far behind letting the two talk to each other without any interruption.

"Kagome told me alot about you." Karin said to him.

"She did?" Sesshomaru asked, yet it wasn't a question.

"Yes. She said that you and Inuyasha were enemies but I don't see that. Lady Rin had said that you are very different than you had been before. I see that difference." Karin explained.

"I believe that my daughter may have misled you both. I am different but not so different that I am not to be feared." was all he said.

"Ok. Well I have no reason to fear you and I've never seen a reason to fear you either. But I will not allow myself to become passive. I will be sure to watch my back." Karin answered.

Sesshomaru nodded. She was a smart girl. A bit awkward in herself and she lacked a confidence that she should naturally have; given her species was vampire. They were supposed to be naturally confident, beautiful, and seductive. Yet here was her. She wasn't confident or seductive. She was shy and reserved but he could still catch onto hints that she was very interested. He would give that she had a beauty about her. He had seen quite a few women that were far more beautiful than her physically but she had a beauty that shined from within and it gave her a special touch of beauty.

Powerful though. She was an untapped source of raw energy and because she was a "psyche" vampire it could either explode into a supreme power or cut off. It all depended on whom she gave her first kiss to. If she gave it to a human, she would be human and according to tradition, have her memories of everything removed of but the one she loved. If she was with another of her kind or a demon; she would remain a vampire and finally be able to ascend to her full potential.

The kind of potential that he liked in a woman and the kind that would get the demon council off his back about taking a mate. It was a win-win-win situation for him. That is if he could get her to agree to his suit. She may like him but they have only just met and as weird as it is, he liked her. There was something infectious about her. Even so, women were the fickle side of any species. They liked to be shown they were loved and appreciated and they liked to show their affections back to their chosen. He wasn't one for showing his emotions and that could be a problem. Maybe he should seek out the miko's help on this one. She had no problem at voicing her emotions to Inuyasha or anyone in general. That he learned first hand. Yes, the miko would be a definate help.

Suddenly he stopped walking and Karin stopped talking. Even in his thoughts he had heard every word that she had said to him. And every word that she had said was all about what Kagome had told her about each and every one of them and she had mentioned a picture of him that the miko had given her. But that wasn't why he had paused. No. They had come to their destination. The chamber where he housed the Shikon jewel for protection.

"We are here." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

Kagome had a confused look on her face. She was looking around as if she was looking for something and then stopped moving and stared at the door. Carefully she went to the door and placed her hand upon it and then dropped it.

"I don't feel anything." she said.

"I made it so that no one would feel it. Not even you can overcome this magic I placed on this room. And no-one but Inuyasha or I can open this room." Sesshomaru explained and opened the door.

Everyone followed him into the dark chamber. There was no light at all in the room but the glowing of the Shikon. It was a dark color, almost black. Naraku's taint was still in the jewel and Kagome could feel it head on then. It was almost overwhelming and she rocked on her feet. Inuyasha was behind her in seconds to catch her if she fell. She didn't but she did need some help to continue standing. The malice was trying to take her over and she hadn't even touched the jewel yet!

With Inuyasha's help Kagome managed to stand in front of the jewel. Carefully she picked it up and immediately felt it grow angry and then calm. Trying to balance its emotions from the souls battling inside. There were voices floating out of it; whispering promises of power and riches. There was also a calmer voice begging to find peace. The constant battle was wearisome and all of the taint was making Kagome feel sick.

Karin pulled from around her neck the jewel shard Kagome had let her keep. It was so pure, even in her care, that it had kept Karin from being affected by the tainted jewel. But as soon as she let the shard fall into Kagome's hands did she feel the evil of the jewel. Almost instanteously she clutched her head in dizziness and her breathing shallowed. It was trying to harm her. Her kind was considered monsters but she was a light unlike any other, brighter than most holy people of the time. She could never be tempted by the jewel into corruption but it could harm her with its evil taint.

No-one understood what was happening. The jewel was acting on it's own to harm. The evil was higher than the purity and was surely stomping it down into submission. It couldn't attack Kagome as she was the keeper and guardian of it, but it did make her physically weaker. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were too strong to be tempted into the evil acts it wanted to occur. But Karin was not a fully developed vampire. She hadn't found and kissed her other half and wouldn't ever be whole human or vampire or whatever until then.

"Get out of my head!" she shouted, "Ahhh!"

Dark purple waves of energy lashed out at Karin. Each one was trying to pull her to the jewel. Trying to pull her into the accursed bauble. She fought it though. She may not have been physically strong but she was spiritually. Her own soul was fighting in a way that her physical form could not and it was pushing the evil back into the jewel causing it to strike out at her randomly in brutal force.

At one particular push Sesshomaru grabbed Karin and pulled her to him. He was taking her away from the chamber. He left Inuyasha with Kagome as she began to purify the jewel. Karin was clinging to him for dear life. She was terrified of what had just happened and didn't understand it all. He didn't understand it all either. She was considered an unclean creature but the jewel saw her as a threat and attacked her.

Why was she such a threat to it? Was it because she was a psyche and her soul was beautiful, betraying her heritage? That was all he could come up with but he was absolutely positive that was what it was. He just held her trembling form as they waited for Kagome to finish her work. Karin became worried whenan amazingly white bright light shone from under the door. Kagome was doing something in there and they wouldn't know until they came out. When the light dispersed did Inuyasha and Kagome come out of the room. Kagome was drained and was leaning on Inuyasha for support. Sesshomaru and Karin glanced around them and noticed that the jewel was gone.

"What happened to the Shikon?" Karin asked her.

"I purified it. I completely purified it, no trace of evil was in it and I evaporated it. I sent Midoriko's soul on to the afterlife." Kagome explained.

"Good." Karin said.

Sesshomaru nodded, "It is finished."

"After all of these years it has finally finished. The quest is finally done." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

Kagome nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. She was so happy to be back. Inuyasha was glad to see her and had grown up but most of all she was glad to see that Sesshomaru liked Karin. She was worried though that it happened too fast. She needed to speak to Karin or Inuyasha about her concerns. There was no way that she was going to voice them to Sesshomaru. She didn't have STUPID tattooed across her forhead. As if Inuyasha had read her mind he pulled her to the side and down the hall, saying that they had a few things to discuss.

Karin and Sesshomaru watched them go and she shrugged her shoulders when they disappeared from sight. She thought Kagome was goofy at times but when those two were together they were just weird.

"They are so weird." Karin commented.

"I agree they are an odd combination." Sesshomaru replied.

Karin looked down and noticed that he was still holding her to him. She flushed a little and placed her hand on his. She was nervous now. She had never been held by anyone, let alone a gorgeous demon lord. If Anju had been present she would have told her that she was acting like a floozy and it was unbecoming of a lady. She supposed that Anju would be right, too. Karin looked up and right into his gold eyes. She almost died then. Everything she had to say was almost lost on her. But she managed to say what was needed to be said. Or atleast what she believed was needed to be said in such a situation as the one she was in.

"I'm fine. You can let me go now." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I know but I find myself enjoying this position." he said in just same tone.

The fine hairs on her neck stood up as a shiver raced down her spine and her face turned blood red. It was so wrong of her to want this man and having just met him. Just as it was so wrong for her to be leaning in the way that she was. His breath was hot against her lips and his hand grasping her neck was hardly preceptible as his lips captured hers. She could hear the voices of her family in her head. But they were drowned out by her own voices. One asking if she understood what she had just done. Asking if she realized that her fate had been chosen by that kiss. Then there was the other cheering her on. But she ignored the voices; all of them, even her own.

All she recognized was her feeling that time wouldn't have changed for her if she wasn't meet him and be where she was. It changed for her because she was right where she needed to be. And she was ok with that and wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**AN: Another finished. Well let me know what ya think.**


End file.
